Take Me With You
by ButterflyTango
Summary: Harry has serious problems. And when everything in the world seems to be going wrong and Harry goes suicidal, what will happen to his family? Can anything save him?   Not another HP/GW romance fic!   T for attempted suicide and language. Long Live Sirius!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, all my readers out there, I PROMISE you I will stick to my word on this: I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET A REVIEW. (That does not count for you, Rumbleroarr!) I stopped writing my other fanfic because I got no reviews. If you don't like this please do me a favor and don't read it. I know how many hits I got, on my last story sixty two people read it and NOT A SINGLE PERSON reviewed. (Once again that doesn't count for Rumbleroarr!) I know I am starting to sound mean but if you don't like my attitude don't read this fanfic. Thanks for sticking around, loyal fans!**

* * *

><p>Harry stood on the patio, contemplating his latest decision. He and Ginny lived at the Burrow now, Ginny inherited it when Molly and Arthur died. It was originally supposed to go to Ron, but at the end of her life, against the writing in her will, Molly had told Ginny it was hers. Ron didn't fight for it; he didn't need it. Hermione had become a magnificent scientist and they were rich.<p>

Now it was a breezy afternoon. Harry was standing on the patio out front, enjoying the sunlight and thinking. He, an Auror, had just been summoned to a job in Paris. Ginny was three months pregnant with James. She had been an Auror, too, until she fell pregnant. She wanted to continue with her job until, when Harry found out, he convinced her that the life of the baby was too important to risk. She was sad, but she knew it was the right thing to do.

Now Harry had to leave, risking his own life on the behalf of another stupid, heartless, Voldemort copycat. Harry got about one of those a week. But how would he tell Ginny? She would never allow him to abandon the baby for anything. Not even a man who was killing Muggle-borns because he finds it amusing to watch them suffer.

Harry stepped inside the huge house. They had left all the original furniture in the house, Ginny was too attached to it all. Harry didn't mind. Sirius was lying on the couch, napping. Harry smiled. Oh how close he had been to dying that day, in the Department of Mysteries! But he had survived. When he started to grow old, he had taken a Permanent-Youth potion. Now he was his old, handsome self again, thanks to the warmth and care of the Potters. He smiled in his sleep now, obviously dreaming about something funny. He was an Auror, too. He was coming with Harry on this job.

Harry continued into the next room, and found that with every new room he entered, he was almost flattened by a cascade of memories. With this room came the danger of tears. He was in Ginny's old bedroom. He remembered the last time in here: The last kiss between him and Ginny for two years.

He finished his hunt for Ginny in the kitchen. She had been cooking dinner for the three: Steak and mashed potatoes and gravy. It was Sirius and Harry's favorite meal, but Ginny had lots of other delicious recipes. Molly passed down all her cooking skills to her only daughter. Harry put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and Harry kissed her for all he was worth. When they finally broke apart, Ginny was smiling. "You've still got it," she said.

"Ginny, I'm leaving with Sirius," Harry said, not knowing exactly how to put it. "Another person is killing Muggle-borns."

"_What!_ HOW COULD YOU ABANDON THE BABY LIKE THIS?" Ginny screamed. Harry tried to soothe her.

"I have to go. I am never going to abandon you for anyone. Not for all the Muggle-borns in the world. But I do have to go. It's in Paris-"

"PARIS? HOW COULD YOU? But that's...so..far...awaaaay!" She said in between sobs. Now she was full-on bawling.

"Hey, what's going on in here? Ginny are you okay?" Suddenly Sirius was in the room. He was rushing over to Ginny, who was now shaking violently with sobs. He pulled her into his arms. Harry was standing in the corner, a look of pure shock on his face. He walked over to Ginny. Sirius asked Harry what happened; Ginny was unresponsive. When Harry finally told, Sirius tried again to soothe Ginny. "Hey, you can come! You can stay at a private hotel in Paris. While Harry and I are hunting this psycho down, you can go shopping!" All the while, Harry was shaking his head violently. He didn't want Ginny hurt..

"Harry! Harry..." He knew they were calling his name. He opened his eyes to a blinding light. Sirius was knelt over him, Ginny was standing above him. "Oh, good. Ginny, he's awake!"

"Good. Now he can feel this." She punched him hard in the face. He drifted again. The last words he heard before he blacked out again were, "Ginny, what was that for?"

Harry was aware of something beneath him. A soft something. A bed? He could feel pain in his face. He opened his eyes. A handsome face stared back at him. "Sirius.." Harry whispered.

"Shh...Ginny's asleep on the couch," Sirius said, causing Harry to look around. He was at St. Mungo's.

"What happened?" Harry's voice was normal now.

"Well Ginny started crying and you passed out for an hour. When you woke up she punched you out. You've been out for two days." Sirius said.

Harry couldn't respond. A wave of nausea washed over him. He wretched. Sirius backed up. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked nervously. Now Ginny came walking over.

"Hey, I am _so _sorry, Harry," She said.

"It's okay Gin-," He said, but he was too nauseated to finish. He wretched again.

"HEALER!" Ginny screamed. She rushed off to find a Healer. When she returned, with a Healer, she found Harry on the floor vomiting. He was obviously very sick. The Healer conjured up a stretcher and a bucket and lifted Harry onto it. He was still retching profusely. The healer rushed him up to the intensive care unit.

...

Two days later, Harry was okay. He still felt a bit nauseous, natural after the flu, and occasionally got dizzy. Sirius helped him into the car and they went home. Ginny felt like it was her fault. Harry kept assuring her that he deserved that punch, and that punching someone cannot give them the flu. When they got home, Harry was still nauseous and wanted to sleep but he couldn't. While he was laying down, he felt a familiar sensation in his stomach and had to rush to the bathroom.

But then he remembered that the trip to Paris was in a week. Would he be better by that time or would he have to delay the trip, risking yet more Muggle-borns' lives?

* * *

><strong>Please, PLEASE review! Does Harry <em>really <em>have the flu? or is it something more serious? You will never know if you don't review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Depression Hurts

**Okay, 1 review down, 4 to go! A very wonderful person just reminded me that Kingsley Shacklebolt was Minister after the war, so I changed this chapter to say that he was murdered and replaced by an evil man. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I only own the storyline. So far, I'm pretty sure JK Rowling wouldn't make Harry go suicidal. But that's the fun of Fan Fiction!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Harry woke up staring at the impossibly white ceiling. He sighed. It had been two days since he had fallen ill. Or so he thought. He climbed slowly out of bed and trekked to the bathroom. As he was walking out, he realized something was different... And then it hit him. He wasn't nauseous. At all. This struck him as weird, since he had been extremely ill the last couple of days. But alas, here he was, feeling better than he had in a month. He smiled, and took the stairs two at a time into the kitchen.<p>

Ginny was standing by the stove, cooking something that smelled mouthwatering. Harry tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Mm, what's for breakfast?" He asked quietly. She spun around.

"How are you feeling?" She replied, concern present in her eyes.

"Amazing. And how would you like to have the pleasure of making me some of whatever is in that pan?" He asked.

"Well, now that you are feeling better, I have something to tell you," she stated, chewing her lip nervously. Now it was Harry's turn to worry.

"What do you mean?" He said slowly.

"I _mean_," Ginny said, "That you have to leave for Paris right now, or miss the plane and go by broomstick. Sirius is already packing and so am I." Harry gaped.

"But our plans...the ministry said...but how could you...what if I hadn't...," was all he could say.

"Harry, you've been out for _four days. _It's Sunday the 14th," Ginny said. Harry gaped some more. He, Sirius, and Ginny were supposed to leave at noon! He went back up to the room and waved his holly-and-phoenix feather wand. All his necessary garments folded themselves neatly in his trunk. He checked the clock. 9:03! He rushed to Sirius' room and Alohomora'd the door open. Sirius was in bed, but he wasn't alone. A pretty blonde, who Harry knew as a Gryffindor named Renee Stevens, was laying next to him. Harry gasped. Renee opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hi!" She exclaimed cheerfully. At this Sirius stirred. Renee poked him.

"Wha..." he mumbled groggily. Harry pointed rudely.

"AHEM, but who is _she?_" He asked, venom dripping from every syllable. Renee laughed.

"You know me," she said.

"What do you want, Harry?" Sirius mumbled.

"Have you finished packing yet, Sirius?" Harry asked, completely dismissing Renee.

"Yes Harry I have finished packing. I have also finished talking." And with that, he rolled over and shut his eyes.

"Sirius? SIRIUS?" Harry yelled, but Sirius pretended to be deaf. Renee was laughing so hard Harry thought she would explode. Her hand was clamped over her perfect, full lips, muffling the loud and annoying guffaws escaping her mouth.

"Fine, but be up in an hour or else I'll Levicorpus you!" Harry said, irritated. Even as he left, shutting the door behind him, he heard the loud groan that Sirius emitted at that, followed by Renee's tinkling giggle.

As he walked back down the stairs, Harry thought of how that Ministry would react if their two best Aurors were late for a job. He shuddered.

* * *

><p><em>"Mr. Potter, you know the violations you have committed against the Ministry of Magic, now, don't you?"<em>

_"Yes, sir. I do know the violations, but there was a problem with the plane, the flight was delayed-,"_

_"These violations are unforgivable unless punished properly."_

_"I couldn't risk Apparating. There were too many people around-,"_

_"Proper punishment is frowned upon here at the Ministry, but you are one of our very best Aurors and we can't let you be kicked out! We need you very much. And, I am the Minister. I make the rules, don't I, Mr. Potter?"_

_"I didn't have time to get to a place with less people; I would have been even later-,"_

_"SILENCE!"_

_(silence)_

_"Crucio!"_

_"Ahhhh!"_

_"Crucio!"_

_"Ahhhh!"_

_..._

Kingsley Shacklebolt had been murdered, despite all the protection he had received. Harry thought it was the same Dark wizard who was killing Muggles. The new Minister was an evil man, this time Wizengamot wouldn't trust an Order member with the job. He knew those memories would haunt him forever. He tried to shake the thought out of his mind.

With a start, he realized that it had been forty-five minutes since he had last checked on Sirius. His godfather had promised him that he would be ready in an hour, and Harry knew that someone couldn't possibly get fully dressed and ready to go on a seven hour flight to a foreign country in fifteen minutes. He decided to check in on Sirius a bit early.

As he was walking down the hallway, he heard voices in Sirius' room:

"Shh! I hear him coming," Followed by the muffled _thunk_ of Sirius falling out of bed.

(Giggling and groaning(two different voices))

"I thought I told you that, unless you were ready on time, I would _Levicorpus_ you!" Harry said. At the mention of the homemade spell, Sirius tumbled into the air, suspended by his ankles. Harry let him drop hard.

"You know I hate that, Harry!"

"You promised you would be ready!"

"You're fifteen minutes early!"

"I know you! You can't get ready for a seven-hour journey in fifteen minutes!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

"Hey Ginny! Have you met Renee?"

"He said he would be ready on time!"

"And I heard something about you barging in here fifteen minutes before your _own_ deadline!"

"FINE!"

Harry walked out. No one was on his side. Ginny was mad because he wouldn't let Sirius have the extra fifteen minutes, in which no one on the planet could get ready. Unfair! Harry sat down on his bed, fuming. He wouldn't be late for the journey...

"Harry. Harry? Harry!" Ginny called, shaking him awake. "You must have fallen asleep. It's time to leave!"

"Hey, Harry," Sirius walked in. "Sorry about that. I was a bit late getting ready."

"It's okay," Harry said wearily.

"No, really." Ginny said, genuine worry flooding through her voice, masking her apologetic tone.. Harry raised his head, pressing his lips to hers. She wound her hand into his already untidy hair. To Harry, it seemed like a century of bliss, just him and Ginny, before Sirius cleared his throat.

"Um, guys, it's time to leave." He said. They broke apart. "What about Renee?"

"She's coming with us."

"_What_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! So, how's my story? Sorry 'bout the goof earlier! Thank you so much, Anonymous Reviewer, for speaking up! I hope you all review and stick around for my next chapter! Love, Natti<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Suicide?

**Hi again! To my anonymous reviewer: Thank you so much for correcting me! Chapter 2 has been edited just for you! Thanks for (whoa I just got a nosebleed!) visiting chapter 3! Please review; I already have a general idea of what's coming next, but I'm open to suggestions. (yay it stopped)**

* * *

><p>Airsickness. On top of everything going on right now, Harry and Sirius both had gotten the worst case of airsickness the flight attendant had ever seen. Ginny had prepared them a huge, extravagant breakfast to celebrate going away, and now it was all coming back up. Harry had gone through four of those little white bags they give you! They were both miserable.<p>

Ginny and Renee, however, were both connecting very well! It turned out that, once you got to know her, Renee made up for her stupidity with her sense of humor. Ginny was laughing her head off, so much that they had already gotten six noise complaints. Sirius was as miserable as Harry was. While Ginny and Renee were enjoying the in-flight snacks, Harry and Sirius couldn't even _look_ at a bag of peanuts.

After what seemed like forever, the plane began its slow descent. When the it landed on the runway, the rough bumps made Harry and Sirius even sicker. Even when they had landed, Harry and Sirius both had to rush to the men's room. There they stayed, until they felt well enough to travel to the hotel and rest. While they were slumped against restroom stall doors, Ginny and Renee were laughing.

"No _way_! Harry would never do that!"

"Oh, but he _would_, Ginny. I can't prove it, but you've gotta believe me!"

"Okay, I guess Harry would do that...but I still don't approve, Renee!"

"Ugh. We're back."

Harry and Sirius walked in. Renee took Ginny to go rent a car of _their _choice. The guys decided to stay at the airport and sit for a sec. The girls drove up in a sky-blue _slug bug_! The men walked to the parking lot, plainly disgusted with the choice. Once they got on the road, though, they found that they weren't alone. Slug bugs of all colors were speeding down city streets. One the guys saw the different shades, they were grateful that the ladies hadn't picked out a purple one.

The hotel was huge. Fifty stories of pure five-star classiness. The Parisian hotel was thirty-five dollars a night! What? While the ladies checked in, the guys snatched the room key from the poor woman at the desk with but a quickly mumbled "thanks". They rushed to the elevator, all their momentarily relieved nausea coming back at them full swing when they boarded the elevator and started upwards. "Why does our room have to be on the top floor?" Harry asked, slumping to the floor to wait out the journey. It wasn't long; five minutes maybe, but that was enough to make Sirius and Harry airsick all over again.

Once they were at their floor, there was vomit in the faux potted plant in the corner of the elevator. The men staggered to room 593, opening the door and gasping in spite of room was amazing!

The high, slanted ceiling was the only white thing in the room! Multicolored vines lined the lavender and cerulean walls. A huge, sea-green hot tub, full of rainbow bubbles, took up one corner of the mondo room. Two full kings size beds, with purple and orange bedspreads, took up a wall. A large, black fridge took up another corner. A yellow and green striped door had large, bubbly letters on it, portraying the word "_toilette_", one of the few French words they had bothered to learn. It meant "bathroom".

Harry found that, after he stripped down to his birthday suit, the bubbles in the hot tub were relaxing. He felt much better. "Sirius, get in here! You gotta feel this hot tub," No answer was received. He Summoned a large t-shirt and shorts. After toweling off quickly, he threw on the makeshift outfit. Upon entering the bathroom, the first thing he realized two things at once: Sirius wasn't there. The bathroom looked untouched.

Harry had watched his godfather enter the "toilette" with his own eyes! He started searching frantically for Sirius. Ginny walked in, accompanied by Renee. Harry started hyperventilating. Ginny was getting worried. She also noticed the difference. "Where's Sirius? Harry? Where's Sirius?" Harry couldn't answer. The woman searched the room carefully, and with every place Sirius wasn't, the feeling of dread grew worse and worse. Sirius was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Ecouter.<em>

_ Je t'aime. Autant ennui chercher; Comme vous voudrez ne imprevu jamais trouver moi. _

_Tu vas me manquer, Ginny._

_Harry._

* * *

><p>It was short. Ginny knew French; she had studied it well when she was older and out of school. Now she knew it was a suicide note. She swooned for a second before handing it to Renee. The afternoon before, Sirius had gone missing. Now Harry was going to kill himself! Renee didn't speak French, so Ginny took the letter back and read it aloud, in English.<p>

"Goodbye. I love you. Don't bother looking; you will never find me. I will miss you, Ginny. Harry," She couldn't say a word. She couldn't even cry, but just for a moment. All the memories of her and Harry came flooding back. Tears trickled down her face. She sat on the bed. Her only true love, her son's father, her boyfriend, her best friend, Sirius' godson. Harry was all these things. What if he was already gone? Memories once again attempted suffocating her: Crushing secretly on Harry, kissing Harry, crying over Harry, Harry proposing, Harry begging her to quit her job for the child, yelling at Harry, punching Harry, laughing at Harry. He had been her shoulder to lean, to cry, her stuffed bear to cuddle, her punching bag to abuse, her feeling always got vented towards Harry. He had loved her more than humanly imaginable, and she had felt the same way.

She couldn't imagine her life without him! She stopped sobbing, realizing that she was curled up in a ball on the bed. Renee was sitting beside her, silent tears streaming down her face. Ginny got up and hugged her. "We're going to find them."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, that was real French. I am by no means from France (I am all American and proud of it, not that I have anything against foreign countries), but I found this phenomenal translation site. Let's just say it took me forever to look that up! Please review; It makes my hard work just a bit more worthwhile. Plus, I really want reviews: flames, constructive criticism, even niceness; it's all welcome here! Thank you! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4: At long last

**Awww! I hope I didn't make anyone sad... You know the drill: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own his depression!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They searched everywhere. No Harry. They searched everywhere else. No Harry there, either. Four days. Five. Six. A week. Harry wasn't coming back. The evil copycat disappeared, though, too. No more Muggleborn killings. Ginny felt safer than ever for her baby. He was due in six months' time. She would never give up searching for Harry, never. Not until she grew old and took a Permanent-Youth potion of Hermione's own invention, to keep searching. Permanent-Youth potions didn't even make you live forever; not that anyone would want to. Even with the most powerful of Youth potions, the longest you could live was a hundred seventy-five years. A hundred seventy-five years of misery.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry drew his wand, holding it to his chest. Sirius held his by his side. They ease around the corner, frightful of the blind spot. A cloaked figure, head turned the other way, was apparently talking to another person. Harry and Sirius knew this man: Lucius Malfoy. He laughed. Lips moving quickly, he gave the other man quiet, quick instructions. Suddenly, Lucius turned. He saw them.<p>

"I see you," He sang slowly. Drawing his wand, the old-ish man stalked toward them. Harry fired a curse at him.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Lucius almost keeled over.

"Confrindo!" Flames whizzed by.

"Aquamenti!" A stream of water shot from Harry's wand, sizzling out the fire.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry dodged it quickly.

"Sectumsempra!" Lucius' chest ripped open. Blood poured from the wounds.

"Diffindo!" This was Sirius' voice. The head of the cloaked man rolled to the ground. Harry and Sirius cheered. Harry led the way to their broomsticks. They flew to the hotel, where Ginny and Renee were still waiting. Tears of happiness were shed by the hundreds.

Unnoticed by the Aurors, Lucius twitched on the ground below. Another cloaked figure walked in and knelt by him. "Episkey. Rennervate."  
>Lucius stirred. His eyes flew open. "Episkey. Episkey. Episkey," With every time the new man uttered the spell, Lucius' injuries were further healed.<p>

"Still...alive...Master dead...find Potter..." Lucius whispered painfully. His head sagged. The injuries were too deep.

* * *

><p>"Harry! Harry, oh my gosh...Harry. You-you-you're Al-alive..." Ginny sobbed in relief. Harry hugged her.<p>

"I'm riiiight here," He told her soothingly.

"Hey Renee!" Sirius said to his girlfriend. She slapped him hard in the face. "Ow! Geez, what was that for?" But then she kissed him for all she was worth. He wrapped his arms around her, cherishing her warmth and tenderness. They broke off.

"I missed you."

"Yeah, me too."

"Let's get in the hot tub."

"Okay!" Sirius and Renee stripped off their clothes and sank into the hot tub. Renee pressed her lips to his, moving softly at first, but growing stronger, more passionate. Harry tugged Ginny's blouse off. She removed his pants. He flicked off her bra with two fingers. She carefully pulled off his boxers. He got her skirt off. She unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. He slipped off her underwear and threw them on the floor. They got in the hot tub. Harry kissed Ginny passionately, but broke away and threw a handful of purple bubbles at her. She found a patch of silver ones and flicked them at the back of his head. He laughed.

* * *

><p>The man known as "Blayde" was pacing back and forth. His master was finally dead, but the Board hadn't chosen a new leader yet. He walked into his room full of deadly mixtures. A tall, black shelving system, about six feet wide, occupied a wall in this large room. A few small bottles of Draught of Living Death sat among other potions of many colors. He stalked over to the shelf and removed a bottle of Draught of Living Death. The Draught was a dark greenish-grey color, giving off thick steam. He uncapped it, raised it to his nose, and inhaled the steam slowly. He shivered with pain. Quickly recapping the bottle, he replaced it in its space on the shelf. He remembered his master telling him that if he breathed the steam from this potion, he would fall into a deep, dreamless sleep and be able to rifle through his memories, reliving each one as if he were really there again.<p>

Now he collapsed, consciousness slowly fading away, more so with each breath he took. He finally folded.

_A hooded figure walked toward him. He removed his top hat and bowed lowly. "Hello. Thank you for coming, I-"_

_"There is no need for that, this is strictly business." A cold female voice interrupted him. "What is the purpose of this meeting?"_

_"I need to brew a rare potion, but the ingredients are unavailable to buy and I cannot retrieve them myself."_

_"And what is this potion called?"_

_"Ternaciom."_** (Made that up!)  
><strong>

_"Ah. I see. Well, you are coming with me to obtain the ingredients."_

_"I don't see how that is possible, you see, Ternaciom contains-"_

_"I am very familiar with that potion, Blayde."_

_The figure removed its hood. She was the most beautiful creature Blayde had ever seen._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, wow. I could change the name of that Potion anytime; have any suggestions? Please review, I am not updating until I get 5 good ones! (constructive <strong>**criticism of otherwise) Thanks for reading~:]**** P.s. flames count! If you don't like me , leave me a flame. My definition of a good review is that it has more than ten intelligent words that fit together, not 'Wassup, duuude i lik ur storee!'**_  
><em>


End file.
